The Parallax
The Parallax is a string of parallel worlds each connected to each other by portals. Shape The Parallax is a string of worlds in the shape of half hexagons (top half then bottom half) joined from end to end. There is however a second string not counted as a separate Parallax, but rather as "side" worlds which help a traveller to skip from world to world via side portals. Because of this second string, the entire Parallax acts as a DNA strand on an interstellar level. Worlds According to Veronica, there are thousands of worlds in the Parallax, but only nine were visited in the series. The first eight are listed in their order on the map, along with a description of their individual average. Orange Not much is known about this world's average. This world first had the water turned purple, but the world was then destroyed by Betti because Otto wouldn't cooperate with Betti's view of the Parallax. Yellow People share everything in this world. The Francis from this world hopped to Blue then to Red and was branded as the "Werrinup Thief" in both for taking people's possessions because it is the norm in his world. Blue This world has more rules and regulations than many others. Many of the things in the Yellow, Red, Silver and Green worlds are illegal in Blue. For example, Ben was caught walking on the wrong side of the road in this world and was arrested for it. Red This world would probably be considered as the normal world for the viewer. Ben regularly comments on this world as being ordinary and saying that nothing ever happens there. Silver The people in this world get bored with their possessions very easily, and because of that the technology in that world is highly advanced. When this world's Tiffany got a new silver portable DVD player, she commented on the blue one they were selling the previous week as "so ten minutes ago". Green The people in this world do not believe in harming the environment. Because of this, there are more trees in this world than many others and many Krellicks and Welkin live here. Brown Not much is know about this world's average. Otto took refuge in this world after escaping from Betti, who was destroying his world at the time. Purple People in this world treat everyone with respect and enjoy music and walking outside. This world is a world that Betti has successfully blandished and is shown as an example of her work to Katherine. Other Worlds Additionally, Ben accidentally entered another world of an unknown colour via the Reading Room. This world's colour is guessed to be around reddish-orange, as an object entering or exiting a world through a portal shimers in that world's colour while entering or exiting. For example, if someone was exiting the Silver world to the Purple world, the person would exit the world shimering silver, then enter the next shimering purple. This unknown world may actually be the Brown world, as Otto mentioned there was a portal up the river in that world.